


Reid's Girl

by Angelkiss15



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelkiss15/pseuds/Angelkiss15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do NOT own Criminal Minds just the story. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Team we have a new agent her name is--”

“Mia?” Agent David Rossi asks and the raven haired woman in question turns to face him. 

Her eyes go wide for a moment before she runs and wraps her arms around him. He hugs her tightly and the team stares at them in shock. 

“Uh Rossi...” Agent Derek Morgan asks and Rossi looks at him. 

“I'll do the introductions Hotch. Guys this is my daughter Mia Rossi.”

“You have a daughter?” Morgan asks. 

“Well it's not unlikely he's had four wives.”

“Reid!” A blonde agent scolds and he smiles.

“It's nice to meet you I'm Jennifer Jareau but most people call me JJ.” The blonde one says sticking out her hand. 

“She knows all of you.” Dad tells them and I have to admit I'm a bit intimidated by most of these people at 5’5” I'm just above the average line. JJ and Garcia are even taller than me and the men...giant. 

There is a round of nice to meet yous and then Hotch leads us to the round room. My dad sticks close next to me and when we sit down Garcia starts to talk. 

“Alright those of you with queasy stomachs may want to avert your eyes. There have been five kills in the last five weeks. The first victim Tasha Brown was killed five weeks ago to the day and was 32. Nikki was a week after Tasha, then there was Mackenzie, Joanna and Rachel. All of these women were 32 years old and all were killed the same way this is where it gets squeamish.” 

She then pulls up pictures of a fresh grave that has been dug but empty casket. 

“Tasha was killed by eating Luis Martinez’s inside Luis died 7 weeks ago in his sleep. Nikki was forced to eat Tasha’s insides and so on. All of these women were killed in New York and placed in different spots. Tasha and Mackenzie were both placed inside cars in a compound lot where Lucas Sensenig only found them once he had flattened the cars. Nikki was found in a movie theater and when Rachel didn't show up for work a friend of hers went to check up on her and found her lying in the kitchen no sign of forced entry.” 

“Alright looks like we're headed to New York wheels up in 30.” Hotch calls and everyone gets moving toward the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

I go home and pack a quick bag before heading straight for the runway. Getting inside the jet I see that my father’s details of it didn't do it justice. The inside is all tan with soft looking chairs. I take a seat in a couch near the back of the plane while I wait for the others to arrive. 

Spencer Reid is the first one on board and I close the case file I had just finished reading and look up at him. 

“Hello did you finish?” He asks nodding to the Manila folder I nod and he sits at one of the chairs that also has a table. 

“Would you like to play while we wait?” He asks holding up a chess board and I smile brightly before nodding and moving to sit across from him. 

We are still in the middle of our first game when dad and Morgan show up. 

“Don't beat him to badly.” I hear dad tell me before sitting next to me. 

I look over and smile as I move my rook taking his knight. 

“What's up pretty boy, distracted by the pretty girl?” Morgan asks nudging him slightly and I blush slightly before looking down. 

Reid moves his queen to take my rook and I take his queen with mine forcing him into a zugzwang. I go to say it and then close my mouth tightly knowing about his past girlfriend. I look at him and I can see he knows it and I bow my head out of respect. 

“How much did you tell her Rossi?” He asks not taking his eyes off me. 

“Everything.” Dad says and Spencer nods. 

The rest of the team walks on board just as we finish and I smile slightly at him. 

“Alright Reid since you and Mia seem to have gotten along take her with you and head to the home of Rachel, Rossi you and Morgan head to the theater, JJ you and I will head to the station.” Hotch says and we all nod, I look to dad he nods and I smile. 

The plane lands a few hours later and when we step off we all get into separate cars and head different directions. 

We show up at Rachel's house and a cop walks over. “Detective Lewis NYPD.” He says holding out his hand but Reid and I just wave. 

“I'm Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid this is special agent Mia Rossi what do we have?” He asks and detective Lewis leads us inside. 

“Rachel Wethers was found by her friend Amy Waterman in here face down with what looked to be blood on the floor. Being worried Miss. Waterman turned her over to see it wasn't blood but what looked to be like meat that she had vomited up.” He shows us the spot where they found her and I start to look around. 

I see a piece of fabric stuck to the side of the fridge and I nudge Spencer and nod toward it. 

“Do you talk?” The detective asks and moves a bit closer. 

“She does but your scaring her. I got what we needed we need to meet with Hotch.” Spencer says putting a hand on my back lightly and leading me out of the house. 

On our way back 

“Thank you.” I whisper and he looks over. 

“He was frightening you wasn't he?” He asks and I nod. 

“Then we’re even.” He says and I stare at him quizzically. “You could have said zugzwang but you didn't.” He says and I nod looking over at him.

“Didn't seem right to open old wounds.” I say quietly before going to look back out my window. 

We ride like that for the rest of the trip and when we reached the station I made up my mind to trust Spencer Reid.


	3. Chapter 3

We walk in and sit at the table along with everyone else. 

“What did you find?” Hotch asks and Reid explains what we found. 

“Even after I looked at the piece Mia showed me I looked around a bit and saw she's actually a really neat person nothing was out of place I think she might have had a touch of OCD.” He finishes and Hotch nods. 

“We’ll get that fabric analyzed and let you know what we come up with.” I hear a voice say and turn to see Officer Lewis. 

Reid stands up and moves a bit to stand next to me staring calmly at Lewis. “Thank you.” He says and Lewis looks between me and Reid before staring at me for a while longer before leaving. 

Spencer waits till he's completely gone before sitting back down next to me. I reach over and give his arm a gentle squeeze before looking around the room to see everyone watching us. 

“Everything alright?” Dad asks coming to stand behind me with his hands on my shoulders. I nod and Reid sends me a look before he speaks. 

“Trouble with one of the cops got a little too close and scared her a bit.” 

“Reid do we need to talk with them?” Morgan asks and Spencer looks at me. 

I think for a moment before shaking my head no. “Are you sure?” Dad asks behind me and I nod.

“Alright so what do we--” Hotch starts but the door bursts open.

“We found another woman.” An officer says and Hotch turns to us.

“We’ll go Reid, Mia stay here work on a profile.” He tells us and we nod.

They leave and I go to the table and open all five files of the women. I look up to see the door is closed and turn to Reid.

“Reid, I have something.” I say quietly and he walks over.

“What did you find?” He asks looking down.

“Look at them, and list everything that’s the same.” I say quietly again and he stares at all of them for a full minute.

“Same hair, same eye color, born the same year, all lived here in the area but that’s it.” He says looking up at me and then I see it click he pulls out his phone and puts whoever it is on speaker.

“Hotchner.” The voice answers.

“Hotch are you at the scene yet?” Reid asks.

“No, not yet why what do you have Reid?” 

“Well it wasn’t me alone Mia told me to look at the victims side by side, said she found similarities, I didn’t see it before but she’s right.”

“What is it Reid?” Dad asks and I realize it’s on speaker.

“Well all of the victims have the same hair and eye color, they were all born in the same year and all of them lived in this area. I can almost guarantee you that when you see this victim she’ll have dark brown hair that almost looks black and blue eyes.” He says and in the background you can hear the car stop.

“Well we’re here now I’ll call you back when we have something.” Hotch says before there is a click and the line goes dead.

“They look like me.” I whisper and Reid’s head snaps my way.

He stares at me for a moment before speaking. “When’s your birthday?”

“June 1, 1984.” I tell him looking down at the victims and seeing December 1984, January 1984, February 1984, March 1984, April 1984.

“May is next, where were you born?” Spencer asks and I look at him wide eyed and he’s immediately on the phone again.

“Hello lovelies you’ve called the wizard how may I help?” Garcia’s voice comes on.

“Garcia this new victim has Hotch called you?”

“Yes he has little boy wonder her name is Samantha Rodriguez whatcha need?”

“When’s her birthday?”

“Just a moment.” She says and we hear some typing. “May 1, 1984.”

“Thanks Garcia got to go.”

“Alright need anything else let me know.” She says before there is a click and Reid dials Hotch.

“Spencer we haven’t--” Hotch starts but Reid cuts him off.

“Mia’s in trouble.”

“Guys come here a moment we might have a problem.” Hotch says. “Alright go ahead Reid we’re all here.”

“Right after we got off the phone with you Mia stated that they looked like her so we went back and looked at the victims all of the victims were born in order. Tasha was born in December, then it was January, February, March, April so I called Garcia to see if you had given her any info on this victim and her birthday is in May 1984. I asked Mia when her birthday was and it’s--”

“June 1, 1984.” Dad says and I smile slightly happy that he remembers.

“Right, June guys she was born here just like the other victims.”

“Alright hold on.” Hotch says and he presses some buttons before I hear Garcia’s peppy voice.

“Well I’m popular what can I help you with?”

“Garcia how many people were born in this town in June of 1984?” Hotch asks.

“Wow you ask a lot given me just a moment and I’ll call you back.” She says before there’s a click and she’s gone.

“You two stay at the station we’re on our way back, I think it’s time to give a profile.” Hotch says and then we hang up going back to looking for any new information.


	4. Chapter 4

They get back and we all stand in a line scanning the crowd as Hotch gives the profile about our Unsub. 

“We are looking for a white male mid to late 30’s who is controlling. He may have a touch of OCD. He is hunting women in order of months our first five victims were killed in order from December birthdays till May we believe he is looking for anyone born in June of 1984 here in town if you know anyone that has a birthday in June of that year please let us know. Thank you that's all.” 

They all get back to work and we head to our room. 

“Reid you said Mia talked to you?” Dad asks and I turn to see he's staring at me. 

“Yeah why?” Spencer asks. 

“I've never heard my daughters voice.” I hear quietly and when all eyes turn to me I quickly look away.

“How come?” I hear Morgan ask. 

“She was born after her mom left me.” He answers and I sigh before looking at Reid. 

“Uh you guys have a call.” Officer Lewis says. 

“From who we haven't even given a profile?” Hotch asks. 

“He says he's the killer.” Is the answer and Hotch walks over and stands next to me and the phone.

“This is Special Agent Aaron Hotchner with the FBI how can I---”

“I’m looking for Mia Rossi.” The voice says and Hotch looks at me.

“She’s here.” He says.

“Put her on the phone.”

I motion the others out of the room but I make Reid stay and when the door closes I speak.

“I’m here.”

“I’m looking for you, I’ve watched you grow up Mia and now I will make you mine.” 

“You’re a doctor aren’t you? That’s how you know everyone’s birthday.” I say and Reid darts out the door just as there’s a click on the other line. 

I walk out and see Reid is on the phone. “Garcia I need a list of Doctors that work in every hospital that were working in 1984.” After a while he says thanks and hangs up.

“A Doctor?” Hotch asks and Reid nods looking to me.

“She thought of it and now that I think about it, it makes sense how else would he know everyone’s birthday?” He asks and JJ nods.

“I’ll go inform the others.” After she and Hotch leave Reid looks over and smiles. I smile back a little and see Officer Lewis walks over to me.

“Hey would you like to go have lunch?” He asks and I look at him and shake my head moving closer to Reid who gently takes my arm and moves me behind him hand instinctively going to his gun.

“What’s your deal man?” Reid ask.

“Just wanted to take the pretty lady out.”

“We have a case and you’re trying to hook up with an FBI agent?”

“Hey man don’t make me sound like the bad guy.”

“Then get back to your job and help us find and catch this guy and I won’t. Step near her again however and you’ll deal with me.” He says and I grab onto the back of his shirt.

Officer Lewis scoffed. “Well that won’t be hard.”

“Yeah but to get to him you have to go through us.” Morgan says with Hotch right next to him, to his credit the officer pales and backs up.

“She’s just a pretty girl you might wanna watch out for her is all.”

“Noted.” Morgan says and he walks off.

“YOu ok?” Reid asks facing me and I nod.

“You sure?” Morgan asks and I nod again.

“What is his deal?” Morgan asks and I shrug before it clicks and my eyes widen, I lean up and whisper in Reid’s ear and his eyes go wide.

“Get in the conference room.” He tells me and I head there gun out.

\---Reid’s POV---

“What’s going on?” Hotch asks taking out his as well.

“I didn’t hear him clearly I guess but she did. He said: ‘She’s just a pretty girl you might wanna watch out for her.’” I tell him taking my gun out and Hotch turns to JJ and she nods heading to the conference room.

“Spread out find him.” He says and we move.

“Hotch I found him.” I hear Morgan say in my ear piece and as I’m about to head that way I hear a shot and glass breaking.

I rush to the conference room and see the shattered glass as I rush in I see JJ on the floor and Mia panting heavily gun pointed at a man.

“Mia?” I ask raising my gun and she rushes to JJ.

SHe shakes her a bit and JJ stirs. “Hey you ok?” She asks and I see Mia nod.

“Who’s this?” Morgan asks also raising his weapon and I look to Mia.

She walks up and whispers in my ear. “He was gonna hit me and take me but JJ stepped up so I shot but it missed him and hit the glass then I shot again and caught his leg.” I look down and sure enough there’s blood on his leg.

“Where were you gonna take her, I know you’re not smart enough to be our unsub.”

“And if I am?” He asks and Dave chuckles.

“What unsub just walks into a police station hoping to take an FBI agent with him while also hoping not to get caught?” He asks and I see Hotch nod.

“So I’m not the smartest but I did have help it was just supposed to be quick and easy he distracts and I grab the girl.” He says and I gape at how stupid this Unsub actually is.

“You’re under arrest.” Morgan says chuckling. “Man you’re dumb.” He tells him hauling him up and walking away.

“So we get to go home now?” JJ asks confused and Hotch nods also looking rather confused.

“If you have already unpacked go pack quickly otherwise meet at the airstrip.” He says walking out very dazed.

“I don’t think that’s ever happened in the history of ever.” JJ says and I help her up I see Mia come over and help her as well whispering something and JJ’s eyes go wide looking at her. Mia smiles sheepishly and looks at the floor.

“Yeah it’s a shock isn’t it?” I ask and JJ nods not removing her eyes from Mia.

\---2 months later---  
\---Mia’s POV---

It’s been a couple months and Spencer and I hang out whenever we have time which is nice but I think I’m starting to fall for him. I’ve talked to JJ about it and all she said was that she could see it. I called her crazy as she told me to tell him as we ascended in the elevator alone. I shook my head as we exited and headed to find Garcia alone in her hideaway. I shut the door and took a deep breath.

“Hello.” I said and she turns startled and stares at me a moment before hugging me tightly.

“Yay! You trust me!” She squeals and I giggle and hug her back.

“Well Spencer said---”

“Spencer said?” She asks giving me a suggestive look and I look down blushing. “Oh my god you have a thing for boy wonder.” She says and I shush her. “I can see it.”

“You sound like JJ.” I mumble before shaking my head and leaving with her following close.

“Oh come on I see the way he’s looked at you these past couple of months.” SHe says and I feel butterflies flutter in my tummy.

I roll my eyes and walk up stairs to Hotch’s office and take a deep breath closing the door behind me.

“Hey Hotch.” I say and his head snaps up and he smiles.

“Well hello nice to hear from you, this mean you trust me now?” He asks and I nod timidly. “Good.” He says standing up and I hug him.

“Thank you, for keeping this team safe.” I manage to get out and he hugs me back before we exit his office.


End file.
